sams problems
by speedqueen
Summary: sam shares her body with another soul can they be seperated and will sam survive?
1. P2X539

Sam cautiously mirrored the Colonel's movements; evaluating the planets dangers as her two, other teammates walked through the Stargate

Sam cautiously mirrored the Colonel's movements; evaluating the planets dangers as her two, other teammates walked through the Stargate. A desert planet just as the MALP had predicted.

"Carter, why are we on this god-forsaken planet?" Colonel Jack O'Neill complained.

"Because there were high quantities of naquada located on this planet, sir" as usual Major Samantha Carter was explaining what had already said in the mission briefing Colonel O'Neill had slept through.

"Alright kids, you know the drill, I'll take point, then Danny, Teal'c and Carter Watch our six."

"Yes sir."

All four members of SG1 turned around to find a young woman had appeared from nowhere she looked to be in her late teens-early twenties, but before Daniel could say his, 'we come in peace' speech both Major Carter and the woman collapsed into the sand. As abruptly, as she arrived the woman vanished leaving the three men and their unconscious Major.

"What the hell just happened?" Colonel O'Neill screamed into the barren lands of P2X-539.

"I don't know but I don't think its good Jack," Daniel said from his kneeled position next to Sam "I mean she's got a pulse but it's erratic."

"Alright, Danny dial home and Teal'c would you help me with Carter" Teal'c inclined his head in his usual manner.

At the SGC klaxons went off 'Unscheduled Off-world Activation', Sgt Walter Harriman's Voice rang through the corridors as the defence team ran to get into position in the gate room. General George Hammond hurried down the stairs into the control room.

"Do we have an IDC Sgt?" Hammond asked the usual question.

"There's one coming through now sir… It's SG1"

"Open the Iris" Hammond ordered as he leaned towards the microphone.

"Defence team stand down"

Daniel came running through the gate screaming for a medical team. The look on his face told George something was wrong. This was confirmed when his second in command came running through the 'gate followed by Teal'c holding a very limp Major Carter.

Thoughts ran through his head, '_Oh god don't let her be dead'_ prayed General Hammond. Dr Frasier came running into the gate room with a gurney and Sam was lowered gently down before the petite doctor began her initial examination and she was ushered away to the infirmary at an urgent pace. Jack sat down on the end of the ramp pulling his hat from his head.

"O'Neill, what is troubling you?" Teal'c queried

"Teal'c we were only on that planet for five minutes and we manage to have one of our team members rushed to the infirmary!"

"it does appear that SG1 is very good at finding unfortunate situations."

"Hmm, well we'd best hit the showers then head down to the infirmary and see what's wrong with Carter."


	2. the essence

Janet Fraser was puzzled. There were no signs of injury from her pre-mission assessment she was physically the fittest female in the whole of the SGC! Why had Samantha Carter Collapsed?

"Uuuhhh…." Bright lights, the smell of cleanliness and monitors beeping, it could only be the infirmary. But why was she there last thing she remembered was being on the desert planet and seeing that girl.

"She's awake" a nurse called to the doctor

Janet entered the private room that had been allocated to Major Carter.

"Welcome to the world of the conscious Sam, how are you feeling? Any pain?" Janet asked as she shone her penlight into Sam's eyes.

"Just a headache", Samantha Croaked as Janet passed her a cup of water.

"I'll just go and tell General Hammond that your awake I'll be back in a minute"

Sam sat waiting looking around the room wondering what she had done to be in the infirmary. Grey walls, grey ceiling and grey floor she really should recommend some new colours for the SGC's walls, it was very dull. Her ponderings were interrupted by the door opening and four men and a doctor entered the room. These people she considered her family since she hardly spoke to her brother and her father was off on some distant planet sharing his body with a Tokra symbiote. General Hammond was practically her father, Teal'c and Daniel were like protective older brothers and Janet was her sister in everyway except by blood. Colonel O'Neill well she didn't really know about him, she cared for him a lot more than she should considering their ranks, she wished she could be more than friends with him but since that was illegal, they would have to stay in the weird relationship they had. Back to reality and everyone was staring at her as Janet explained that she didn't have a clue why Sam had collapsed. When suddenly

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" a scream of excruciating pain came from nowhere.

"Carter, what the hell?" the colonel spoke what everyone in the room was thinking. Janet rushed to her bedside and began looking at monitors and taking readings.

"Sam, where is the pain?" Janet asked while taking her temperature.

"My head, oh god my head," Sam whispered as she clutched her blonde hair in any attempt to stop the pain that was radiating from somewhere in her skull. "Janet just thought you should know I'm going to pass out now." Major Carter said before her body went limp. She was unconscious for less than a minute before her eyes snapped open and her body stiffened into a right angle.

"I am Freesia. I am speaking through the one you call Major Carter. I am the person that you saw on the planet you call P2X-539." It was Major Carters face and body, even her voice, but it wasn't her. It was too rigid and monotonous.

"I don't really care who the hell you are! You aren't my second in command so I demand you get out of her body! RIGHT NOW!" Jack barked at Sam whose head was now cocked to the left

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see, I am the essence of me. To remove me from her brain in anyway other than returning to my planet and having me transferred back into my body, which is in a coma, will result in what you refer to as sever brain damage." Retorted what Jack was now thinking of as the essence. Without warning she/it collapsed just like Sam had a few minutes earlier. They appeared to be sleeping. Janet checked her vital signs and confirmed this. Sound asleep.


	3. Demands

Pain

Pain. Noises. Bright white lights. Pain gets worse.

Voices. Colonel O'Neill's voice.

"What do you mean you can't get it out of her?

"Can you speak a little quieter guys my head feels like a tonne of bricks just fell on it" a hoarse whisper came from Major Carter who was slowly opening her eyes

"Your awake that's great!" Jack said a big grin spread across his face

"oww headache sir"

"oops sorry" he apologised in a softer voice as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"so other than the headache you feelin okay no weird voices or anything"

"no sir just a thumping head ache that's getting worse bye the second." Carter replied

"okay Frasier, I hereby order you to do what ever necessary…" but Jack was interrupted by a very loud scream in his ear.

"Carter what's wrong"

"She…won't…stop…until…you…agree." Major Carter whispered before closing her eyes and letting the essence take over.

* * *

"Have you considered my proposal" It looked like Sam, even sounded like Sam, but it definitely wasn't Sam.

"I'm not in charge of this so I can't make the decision."

"Then find the one you call Hammond so he can make the decision!!" this last sentence was in full throated roar. Her brilliant blue eyes seething with anger. At that moment General Hammond entered the isolation room flanked by Teal'c and Daniel.

"You will leave Major Carter's body immediately and we will return you to your planet" Hammonds thick Texas drawl informed the essence.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that General for me to leave this body I must go into another and unless you are volunteering yourself I'm afraid I will not go into any other body but my own." Knowing that the General would not except this she added "Oh and the longer I am in a body the more control I gain and the essence of the body I am occupying begins to deteriorate" the expressions on the crowd's faces signalling they understood she continued "so if you want your precious Major Carter back intact I suggest you allow me to return to my planet now before I do permanent damage." A smug smile slowly spread across Samantha's lips. Freesia had won. They would allow her to return.

"SG1 gear up you will accompany Major Carter back to P2X-539" General Hammond ordered resignedly knowing that this would be the only way to return Major Carter to them hopefully without any brain damage. The male members of SG1 disappeared to prepare for their mission while Dr Frasier prepared an again unconscious Sam for her trip through the gate. _"I hope we're doing the right thing" _Janet Frasier thought as she looked across at the now peaceful face of her best friend. Even though she was a doctor it still hurt her to see her best friend in so much pain.


End file.
